


sunbathing

by misslestrange274



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Lena Luthor-centric, SuperCorp, lena is my poor troubled child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslestrange274/pseuds/misslestrange274
Summary: Kara was a yellow sun, beaming, radiating warmth, and Lena could not help but oh-so-selfishly move closer to catch some of it.





	sunbathing

**Author's Note:**

> There is this prompt list on tumblr that haunts me and I probably won't rest until I write at least something for each of the prompts. This particular prompt is a single word, "sunbathing", and being Supercorp trash that I am, I wrote this short little one-piece. This was inspired by the latest episode, Ace Reporter, and beautiful interactions between Kara and Lena. I took the liberty of quoting Kara's exact words when she was comforting Lena.

Lena was not really a cheerful person by nature. She was prone to feeling melancholy for no particular reason, or perhaps for reasons she didn’t wish to remember.

She wished she could be a person who had walked into her adult life as a moral victor, a Cinderella of sorts, a person who had said goodbye to her troubled past and filled her future with joy and love, who radiated happiness and light, who was an inspiration to others like her, who was able to begin anew. But there was always a certain sadness in the corner of Lena’s mouth when she smiled, there was always a distant worry in the depths of her eyes, there was always a dark shadow lurking somewhere just outside her view, and sometimes that shadow had her mother’s voice and sometimes it moved with a clicking sound of heels that sent cold waves of panic down Lena’s spine.

It was just the way she was. It was Luthor blood. Sometimes she felt like she was genetically predisposed to tragedy, no matter how hard she tried to fight it. There was always a heaviness to her step, dark thoughts always swirled somewhere in the back of her mind, self-loathing always brewed in the deepest parts of her soul, and she could feel it all bubbling to the surface now. She just lost another person dear to her heart, an old love from her youth, her dear Jack -- a cruel reminder trouble was bound to find her. Lena was not sure she could go on like this -- not sure she could bear another death, not sure she could force another smile when there was always an impending doom somewhere in the uncertainty of the future.

The only thing, the only person keeping her from descending deep into the darkness was her. She was just so… bright, effortlessly happy, practically weightless, even in the heaviest of circumstances.

Kara was a yellow sun, beaming, radiating warmth, and Lena could not help but oh-so-selfishly move closer to catch some of it. She could not find a single thing wrong with Kara Danvers. She was perfect. She was light in human form.

So here she was, sitting on the couch in Kara’s arms, clinging onto her warmth, smelling her pleasant perfume, something sweet and fruity, for once not feeling completely hopeless, completely lost, completely sad.

“I will always be your friend, and I will always protect you. I promise.”

Lena almost laughed out loud at that utter nonsense -- everyone leaves sooner or later. After all, how could a person like Kara, someone so full of light and love, even understand what it was like to spend a day in Lena Luthor’s mind?

But, for some reason, when Kara said it, Lena could almost believe it.

That’s why Lena said nothing, just sat there, enjoyed the grip of Kara’s strong arms around her, took in the warmth, the light radiating from Kara. Peaceful, for once, sunbathing under the rays of her one and only, her beloved yellow sun.


End file.
